Ring of Fire
by Femmevixen13
Summary: She has searched for him for centuries, her heart ceasing to forget him. What will she do now that she had found the elusive Captain who stole her heart? Sparrabeth, fountain of youth, future fic.
1. Playing by Fate

**Ring of Fire**

**Prologue: Playing by Fate**

A salty gust of wind decisively swept along the pier, gusting over shivering passerbies. The sky was overcast, a thick fog permeating the air, whilst storm provoked waves crashed restlessly. One lone figure stood out among the crowd, clad in white, long blonde hair softly undulating around her lithe frame, she appeared almost ethereal against the backdrop of the mercilessly darkening sky.

The woman leaned against the damp railing of the pier, her amber flecked eyes seemingly glued to the cadence of the wildly crashing sea below. A ghost of a smile fluttered across her full lips, and as if on cue, she pivoted around to face the man who now stood beside her. "Elizabeth," he murmured, taking her pale slender hand into his own. Her eyes glittered with unshed tears, and damning all reservation, she launched herself into his familiar strong arms.

A casual observer would describe the pair as perhaps reunited lovers; their love for one another was clearly apparent. Truthfully, this particular reunion was between two long lost friends. The length of their separation was unequivocal to most, half a century, a fact that paled considerably in that the two had lived far longer than most could ever hope to claim.

Elizabeth pulled away from the embrace, gazing fondly into the man's chocolate orbs. "How are you Will?" she asked softly. Will smiled briefly, "I'm fine, especially now that I know that _you_ are well." Clearing her throat nervously, Elizabeth prepared herself to ask Will why he had insisted that they meet, on a San Francisco pier no less. Sensing her discomfort, he took up both of her hands into his own, and looked into her eyes with all seriousness. "Elizabeth, I promised you I would, and I did. I found him." Those seemingly innocuous words caught her by surprise, her amber eyes widening considerably. She tore her gaze away from his, staring into the bay. "Jack is _here_?" she asked almost too softly. "Yes, he runs and owns a bar called Brûlez le rhum," Will replied. Elizabeth smiled at that, murmuring "burn the rum, _that_ certainly brings back memories." Embracing Will once again, she whispered "Thank you, I am forever in gratitude." Shrugging off her praise, he pulled away, "Elizabeth, you know very well that it is the least I could do, if I had known…. I wouldn't have acted so selfishly…" She placed a finger upon his lips, "no more of that, what matters is that I couldn't ask for a better friend than you." He smiled at her, emotion glimmering in his eyes, "good, now go find him, and this time shackle him to a bed."

You see, after at world's end, the great battle had practically rent the world apart. Jack had left, denying the pain of a broken heart, determined to find the fountain of youth. Meanwhile, Elizabeth, swearing to remain faithful to her new husband had resisted the urge to chase after the elusive captain who had made off with her heart.

What Elizabeth had not expected, was that William had noticed her discontent. And, what had supposedly been their one day to be together as a married couple; he had called her out on her feelings for Jack. She had attempted denying such allegations, but his gaze had pierced right through to her soul, and her defenses had broken down. Surprisingly, although Will felt hurt that he didn't lay claim to Elizabeth's heart, he also felt quite responsible for pushing her away from Jack. That day, he released her from her wedding vows, and promised her that he would find Jack for her. Still very shocked at what had transpired and suddenly overwhelmed by the loss she had experienced, Elizabeth had stayed on her small island, listless to the world for many months.

Will had not expected that finding Jack would be so difficult; it was as if the infamous captain had fallen off the face of the earth. This was not so, for Jack had successfully found the Aqua De Vida, and had drank from its sustaining waters. And, in a moment of weakness, he had sent a messenger to deliver a bottle from the fountain to the woman who haunted his dreams nightly. Elizabeth had been very surprised to find a bottle on the doorstep of her small cottage, attached with a note saying "Drink from this bottle, and you shall live to see your beloved for all of eternity," signed with a small drawing of a sparrow. Well aware that the note and bottle had come from Jack, Elizabeth drank the water gladly, although quite sure that Jack was not aware that _he_ was the reason that she would be willing to live forever for.

A/N: Inspiration for this story struck, and couldn't be denied. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! Reviews/suggestions greatly encouraged! I hope to update with chapter one soon, before going on my one week vacation. ;D


	2. Dreaming of You

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of you**

The soft sound of pattering raindrops filled the small hotel room. Little light filtered in through the windows as a result of the storm, lending a rather shadowed appearance to the room. Elizabeth stood before a full length mirror that dominated the whole of the hallway wall. She gazed at her own visage, lost to the outside world over thoughts and memories of Jack.

Learning that Will had found Jack had proved to be far more startling to her psyche than she could have ever imagined. No matter how she had yearned to find him, finally doing so was terribly terrifying she learned. What would he think when he saw her, recognized her? What would she do? A multitude of thoughts revolving around Jack, and her plan to seek him out that very night flitted through her brain ceaselessly. In fact, Elizabeth was starting to feel quite woozy. Sighing heavily, she broke her reverie, woodenly stumbling over to the large bed occupying the room. Collapsing upon it, she was asleep almost instantaneously.

Icy coldness enveloped her frame, oxygen leaving her in a gush of tiny glittering bubbles, it felt as if something was constricting around her chest….as if she was bound once again in that ever fateful corset. Her amber eyes shot open, she was underwater, rapidly sinking in fact. Struggling to maintain composure, she seized all too familiar heavily adorned skirts. Managing to pull of said offending skirts, she began rising to the surface, relief flooding through her veins. Just as she neared the promising glow of light, a hand closed itself around her ankle, jolting her down towards the depths.

Elizabeth gasped, sending briny water down her throat. She looked down; trying to ascertain what exactly was gripping onto her ankle. Shock jolted through her system when she realized that it was Jack, looking practically lifeless and clinging onto her. Lifting her leg, she managed to pull him up in the water. Now holding him tightly against her own body, she desperately tried to rise to the surface again. Finally breaking above the water, she coughed up water, gulping for air. Jack's eyes were closed, his face pale, his body only remaining afloat because of her grip on him. Elizabeth looked up from her appraisal of Jack, at last noticing that they were floating in the middle of the ocean, turquoise water stretching out as far as the eye could see. Panic began setting in, unsure of how to react to such a situation, Elizabeth started to frantically call Jack's name. There was nothing else she could do; otherwise her fragile will to remain afloat would break.

Suddenly his eyes fluttered, he groaned, and started coughing. At last his eyes opened, the dark depths drawing her in. "Lizzie?" he said weakly, one beringed hand tentatively touching her face. Relieved, she responded "Yes, Jack, it's me, what has happened? Where are we?" Ignoring her questions, he continued gazing at her in a peculiar manner, then he muttered "I thought I lost you, so long…..too long….drowning." Following his mutterings, there was suddenly a blinding flash of light. Elizabeth felt herself being torn away from Jack, screaming no, she tried to fight the force that pushed her away.

It was impossible, she felt herself being swirled away, as if enclosed in a maelstrom that was swallowing her whole. Bright lights continued flashing, as she became more and more dizzy and frightened. It stopped as suddenly as it had started, and she was promptly dropped on some sort of soft terrain. Elizabeth cautiously opened her eyes, only to find that she had just woken up from sleeping, and was once again in her hotel room in San Francisco. She groaned, rubbing her aching head, noticing that her clothing was damp with sweat. Climbing out of the large bed, she staggered over to the bathroom, simultaneously taking advil and undressing to shower.

The hot shower eased her aches somewhat, but certainly did not relieve the tension that her nightmare had caused. On top of it all, she was supposed to be getting ready to go out, to go to Jack's bar… and maybe… at last find him. Taking a calming breath, she began rifling through her clothing,

Half an hour later she was ready to go, her honey hair curled around her shoulders, full lips glossy. However, she remained in front of the mirror, her nerves getting the best of her. It had been so long since she had last seen him, she had changed considerably, and she was now a so called modern woman. Closing her eyes, she tried to remember herself, in the past, a time so many years ago. All she could bring up in her mind was the last moment before leaving Jack to the Kraken.

_Gazing into his coffee eyes, she still tasted him in her mouth, his musky scent encircled her. Leaning in again, her lips brushed his, lighting a fire down her throat. The sounds of the crew making ready to cast off in the longboat wrenched her away from the temptation of his mouth. Elizabeth looked up quickly, startled by the barrage of her feelings for Jack. She saw amusement shining in his seductive eyes, causing her to firm her resolve. She softly murmured "I'm not sorry," to which he leaned in closer…"pirate" he whispered, the word reverberating around her. Surprised, she backed up, making ready to run off. Just as she was turning away from his imprisoned form, she felt his fingers trail a fire of sensation down her arm…._

The sound of her cab honking for her below broke Elizabeth's reverie. She quickly glanced at her reflection once more. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were bright with emotion, but at least her clothes were still intact. She brushed her hand over the blue silk dress, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle. Throwing on a black trenchcoat and grabbing her purse, she quickly ran out to the awaiting cab.

The ride to Brûlez le rhum seemed to take an eternity. Rain was violently lashing against the car, the clouds outside turbulent and gray. Finally they arrived, pulling up in front of a fancy looking building. A large sign rose above the façade, scrolling letters spelling out the name, complete with neon tongues of flame. Elizabeth slowly climbed out of the cab, and after paying her driver, she furtively took stock of the bar in front of her. She quickly entered the bar, smirking slightly at being carded (after all, who really could ever tell that she was far older than 21?).

Her eyes widened once she stepped inside, the bar had been made to look exactly like a Tortuga tavern. She smiled, this definitely was Jack's doing. "Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering that he was most likely somewhere in vicinity. Doing so almost made her plan to appear innocuous fail. Clasping her lips together, Elizabeth scanned the room, searching for anyone that looked familiar. Her eyes fell upon a man who bore a striking resemblance to Gibbs; he appeared to be one of the many bartenders. Intrigued, she stepped forward, after establishing with some disappointment that Jack was nowhere to be seen. Leaning against the wooden bar, she patiently waited for the man to take notice of her. And, once he did, she was rewarded with a double take, followed by a gigantic grin lighting up his jovial face.

Gibbs quickly made his way over to her side of the long bar, finally reaching his destination he grabbed up her hand enveloping it into his own huge hand. "It really is you, by god, Miss Elizabeth, you're really here!" he exclaimed. She affectionately patted his hand, "Yes, it truly is me" she responded. And, with eyes twinkling told him point blank to drop the "Miss" when addressing her.

After catching up with one another for a little while, Elizabeth nervously cleared her throat, casually glancing around the room for any sign of Jack. Noticing her sudden skittishness, Gibbs whispered to her "So, ye be seeking him, do ye lass?" reverting back to his familiar mode of speaking. She smiled up at him, amazed at how nostalgic it was to hear him speaking as such. Gibb's gently smiled back, and turned around to point towards the back door of the bar. "He said he was to be alone, and not to bother him, but I reckon he wouldn't mind being bothered by the likes of you. No more to say, go find him lass."

Even more apprehensive, Elizabeth slowly walked towards the back door. And once at the door, she hesitantly pushed it open a few inches. Peering into the dark wet alleyway, she at last saw him. All her breath left her at the sight before her. He was leaning against the brick wall, rain trickling down his handsome features, hair un-dreaded yet curling around his ears. A leather jacket clung snugly to his muscular chest, a cigarette dangling from his long elegant fingers. He appeared lost in thought, his eyes mostly closed. And, with a start, she noticed just how different he looked without facial hair. Any coherent thoughts shattered at the sight of him looking so beautifully vulnerable.

Creeping through the door, she softly made her way to him. And, without thinking she touched his arm, about to say his name. That is, until she found herself swung around and pressed against the wet brick. The words left her throat, as his dark eyes bore into her. Those remarkable eyes widened, shock registered across his face. He took a step back, mouth slightly agape. "Elizabeth?" he finally managed. Pushing aside her now wet locks, she nodded, and finding her voice said "Hello, Jack." Mentally kicking herself for greeting him so lamely, this was the man who had stolen her heart, _centuries_ ago after all. And all she had to say to him was _hello, Jack_?

Throwing caution to the wind, she advanced upon him, finally finding him standing stock still in front of her. "So, you got my gift did you?" he murmured. Rolling her eyes at the obviousness of his question, she surprised herself _and_ him by pushing him gently against the wall. "Yes Jack, that's quite obvious, now shut up and let me properly greet you." And with that, she lowered her mouth to his. She felt him gasp against her lips, his frame tensing. She felt his hands push her away, and noticed with regret that his expression was anything but happy.


	3. Until you were gone

**Chapter 2- Until you were gone**

Ice cold droplets of rain trickled down Elizabeth's face; she shivered despite her best effort to remain still. Jack had his back to her, silent and brooding, he had been that way for the last few minutes. She sighed, kissing him had been the wrong thing to do, and it had been done on impulse. Seeing him looking so alone and vulnerable, so achingly familiar, had sent her common sense tumbling away. Taking a deep breath of the frigid air, Elizabeth said "Jack, I came to retrieve something you took from me a long while ago. If I had known you were going to take it, I would have stored it away in a chest for safekeeping." And with that, she turned heel, not looking back.

She ran down the alleyway, her eyes swimming with hot tears. The ground was wet and slick, sending her slipping every which way. She had almost reached the entrance to the street, when all of a sudden she tripped. Elizabeth reeled backwards, her feet sliding from beneath her. She closed her eyes, awaiting the impact upon the hard cobblestone. Instead, strong warm arms wrapped around her waist, catching her mid fall. She was spun around, her face inches away from Jack's. His dark eyes were unfathomable, his face a stony mask. Without warning he pulled her closer, his mouth descended upon her own. The kiss was bruising, blazing, tasting of rum and rainwater. Elizabeth gasped for air, dazed by the sudden erotic assault of his full mouth.

Jack stepped back, his expression still unreadable. His deep voice cleared her fuzzy brain, "When did I ever lay claim to your heart?" he asked. Elizabeth locked eyes with his, smiled tremulously, "Until you were gone, I hadn't realized that you had claimed it." He ran his hand through his hair, still staring at her. "Jack," she said softly, "it has been over between me and Will since the day he deposited me on that god forsaken island. You are the only reason that I ever drank the water. I apologize for the suddenness of my confession." She handed him a card with her number, turning to walk away yet again.

She was stopped in her tracks upon hearing him say "It would have bloody well been easier if you had come to such conclusions a few centuries back. Nonetheless, if you so much as take one more step away from me, it'll be the brig for you lass." She spun around, a smile on her face, "Is that a threat Captain?" He stalked towards her, "you know it is" he growled menacingly. Jack pushed Elizabeth against the brick wall, pinning her against his hard body. She inhaled the musky, rum soaked scent of him. Her eyes fluttered closed, the intensity of him being so near intoxicating her senses. The unexpected splash of cold water over her bare skin startled her eyes open; Jack had stripped off her trenchcoat and was now staring down at her silk clad body with dark impassioned eyes.

Elizabeth tentatively reached upwards, pulling off his leather jacket, exposing a thin white t-shirt rapidly losing its opaqueness. Her focus upon his lean muscled chest was broken when she felt a warm rough hand dip down into her dress front, brushing against her hardened nipple, she whimpered as the heat of his caress careened through her sensitive nerves. He groaned as she arched into him rubbing against his body, causing him to pin her harder against the rain soaked wall. "Lizzie, stop now unless you want to be taken here and now" he harshly whispered. Struggling to maintain the searing heat pooling to her center, Elizabeth stared into his onyx eyes, flickering her gaze down to his impossibly sensuous mouth. Feeling at a loss for words she brokenly replied "Doesn't matter, I want, you now Jack." His dark eyes seared into her, his hard body tensing, heart beating fast against her.

Jack stared down at her, feeling as if his grasp of reality was slipping away at an alarming speed. She looked so incredibly seductive, her golden hair crystalline with raindrops, full mouth swollen and red, the blue silk dress she had worn underneath her coat was now wet through and through and clinging to every curve. The chemistry between them had reignited full force in a matter of minutes, and it seemed to him that his hunger for her was uncontrollable. His cock was straining against his increasingly tight pants, instinctively he pushed up against her, creating friction between each other in the places they needed it most. She gasped, feeling his hardness press up against her throbbing center only hidden under a thin layer of silk. Elizabeth arched further into his hardness, sparking frissons of heat through both of them. He captured her mouth again, stroking his tongue against hers to match the rhythm of their clothed undulations.

They were both shocked to hear an abrupt banging of the back door of the bar. Jack hesitantly pulled away from Liz, his consciousness slowly clearing, and becoming aware of the fact that perhaps the back alleyway of his bar was maybe not the best place to lose control so thoroughly. Elizabeth was still dazed by the feelings that Jack had just invoked in her body, and was just about to protest the loss of contact, when he grabbed her hand, pulling her down the alleyway towards a staircase winding up to the upper level of the bar's building.

To be continued!

A/N: Thanks to everyone leaving such nice comments. I just got back from vacation in Las Vegas, so hopefully my muse will come back and inspire me to continue writing the story now that I'm back. ;D


End file.
